everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
AutumnalBreeze
AutumnalBreeze (she/her) is a driver on the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. She is the creator of numerous characters, fanfictions, and more in the Ever After High fandom. Character Personality Typically, I strive to be an outgoing and optimistic person and boost the attitudes of those around me. I believe a positive environment is a productive environment, and a pleasant atmosphere is an endurable atmosphere. Hobbies and Interests Obviously, Ever After High is one of my interests, but I'd never express it in real life. That's why I returned to the fandom—to be able to express what I won't say in real life. I've always liked the versatility of this fandom and how you can incorporate elements of real life into characters who are (usually) part of a fairy tale. I'm also into fitness and staying healthy. I work out daily unless I have a good reason not to. To me, fitness is the nourishment the body needs to remain in good condition through all the years of life, which is why I work hard now to strengthen the muscles that will last me for life. The one sport I play is volleyball, but it takes up a good amount of my lifestyle, so I choose not to dedicate time to other sports. Writing has also earned a spot on this list. I wouldn't say I'm particularly expressive about it in real life, but it's definitely made its way into my academic work. Writing is probably the area that is easiest for me to express my creativity. It used to be through drawing, but as I've aged, my writing abilities have enhanced, and they are now my preferred method of storytelling. Appearance I stand at 5 feet, 3.5 inches, or 161.29 centimeters. My body is mostly lean, though I would say I have... developed well, considering my age. My complexion falls into the olive spectrum, but it currently bears a tan hue due to my time in Maui a couple weeks ago. My eyes are olive-colored and are round-shaped. They aren't necessarily big or small, yet on my heart-shaped face, they look rather small. I have a small, upturned nose. My hair is golden brown and reaches down to my collarbone. It's mostly straight and frizzes easily; it's difficult for my hair to retain curl or volume. Relationships Family Immediate My immediate family consists of my mother, father, and older brother, all of whom are biological. Extended I have six aunts, six uncles, and at least twelve cousins, all on my dad's side. I have one paternal grandfather and one maternal grandmother still alive. I'm not particularly close with any of my extended family due to incidents that occurred several years prior to my birth, but I still love each one of them and hold them in my heart. Friends I have five best friends and many other good friends, but they don't belong in my bio; they belong in my heart. I'd like to consider everyone I know my friend, but that's just not how the world works. Pet None of those over here, but I'd have a dog or two if I could. Maybe even a bunny. They're adorable. Romance I'd like to try to enjoy the independence that accompanies adolescence, but I can't help but like one guy in particular, yet there's a decent amount of disapproval toward the way we feel about each other. Personally, I'd like to be more than just friends with him, but he's pretty hesitant about taking things beyond that level, and let's just say it's not without reason. Enemies I don't have anyone in particular whom I'd consider an enemy, but there are definitely people I dislike. Do others dislike me or consider me an enemy? Most definitely the former. I don't think it's my fault, though, because many of these people are ones whom I don't even interact with. EAH Doll Collection I ended up getting rid of these because, well, I outgrew them. *Apple White *Raven Queen *Briar Beauty *Ashlynn Ella *Hunter Huntsman *C.A. Cupid *Lizzie Hearts *Cedar Wood *Holly O'Hair *Poppy O'Hair *Ginger Breadhouse *Rosabella Beauty *Legacy Day Apple White *Legacy Day Raven Queen *Legacy Day Briar Beauty (I think) *Getting Fairest Madeline Hatter *Hat-Tastic Tea Party Cerise Hood *Mirror Beach Ashlynn Ella *Thronecoming Blondie Lockes *Thronecoming Briar Beauty *Spring Unsprung Holly O'Hair Trivia *Her former account was RoseCupid (formerly CeriseKitty3030), but due to the inaccessibility of that account, AutumnalBreeze is here to stay. *She is fluent in English and learning Spanish. *She was the secretary of her school's Student Government in 2018-2019, and has taken on the same role for the 2019-2020 school year. *She has played volleyball for one year (as of 5 April 2019). *She is an insomniac. Quotes Category:Driver Category:AutumnalBreeze